This Isn't the Man
by g8r than u
Summary: The worst thing imaginable happens to Riza... Did Roy really do it?RoyXRiza fluff! This is my first one, so don't kill me....


Uh, this is my first fanfic, so don't hate me or anything...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I don't own the show, etc.

Please, R&R!

Thanks

The fading sun cast a reddish glow over Central, the pink-shot sky streaking through an orange sky. Silence reigned over the city, with only birds and crickets flowing with the quiet.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot rang through the air. A secretary dropped her papers, and another screamed with surprise. Farther down the main building, Colonel Roy Mustang turned around to look at the bullet holes in the wall where his head had been moments earlier. He turned around to a pretty, but stern and stiff-looking blonde woman, who was wielding a pistol in one hand, and a stack of papers in the other. "Colonel, sir, please do your paper work. With all due respect sir, if you are serious about becoming Fuhrer, I suggest you finish your paperwork."

Roy sighed and raised his hands in the air. "I surrender, Lieutenant. I'll do my paperwork." Riza placed the papers on top of his desk. Roy smirked at her. "To think my subordinate orders me around."

It was Riza's turn to sigh. "Sir, if I don't make you do it, who will?"

Roy scowled, black hair falling in his eyes. Roy grabbed the first paper on his stack, and began scribbling madly, eventually going through the huge stack in ten minutes, and occasionally stealing furtive glances at Riza, smirking all the while. He pushed his chair back with a loud squeak of protest, and he stood up.

Riza looked surprised, which was rare. "Are you finished already, colonel, sir?"

Roy gave her his trademark grin. Riza sighed, stood up, and walked over to the stack of papers. Flipping them over one by one, she raised an eyebrow. "Sir, all you did was sign every blank line."

Roy shrugged. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

Riza rolled her eyes. "Very well, sir. You've finished."

Roy grinned. He glanced out the window, with snow falling, and he was suddenly struck with an idea. Riza turned around to sit back at her desk. Roy tugged his coat on and turned to his subordinate. "I'm going home, Lieutenant. Will take any messages for me?"

Riza was busy finishing up her own paperwork. "That's fine, sir." Roy walked toward the door, and Riza saluted him briefly before returning to her desk. He was about to leave, when he turned around and waved to Riza. "Oh, yeah. Merry Christmas, Lieutenant."

Riza raised her eyebrows, like she had forgotten all about Christmas, which she had. She saluted him again, and replied, "Merry Christmas to you too, sir." Roy whistled "Jingle Bells" brightly, and walked home, leaving footprints in the snow.

Riza stood up an hour later, done with her paperwork, and dragged her blue coat over her uniform. The sky was a slate gray, and the air was bitterly cold, and all the children had gone home to sit by the fire and drink hot chocolate. She shivered, and walked outside. Standing by one of the pillars, she fumbled with her scarf, and wrapped it around her neck. Breathing little clouds of air, she pushed her hands into her pockets and was about to walk down the steps, when someone grabbed her hand. She sighed. Another pervert? She'd confronted several that week, all who were drunk on eggnog and beer, singing ballads of love and Yuletide songs to her and trying to kiss her. She would have shot some of them, if Colonel hadn't come and forbidden her to shoot. Oh well. She could still use it to threaten them. Grabbing her gun in one fluid movement, she brought it out and shoved it under the man's chin. "Sir, I'd appreciate it if you let go of-" She looked up, and almost dropped her gun with surprise. "Colonel!"

He grinned. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" She stumbled as her superior dragged her off toward the park, which was deserted by now. She wrapped the scarf tighter around her neck, wondering what on earth he wanted with her. The streets were abandoned, and everyone was inside. The snow was still falling gently, but the cold was biting now.

Riza shivered. "Sir?" The park was covered in a blanket of white, and the sky was still a cold gray. Roy turned his back to her and stared up into the sky, and said nothing. "Sir? I thought you went home."

Roy sighed. "I decided not to. There was too much on my mind…" Riza raised her eyebrows. The Colonel? Being serious? She felt an odd feeling at the pit of her stomach, like something bad was about to happen.

Roy turned to her suddenly, and grabbed her hand. Riza blushed, and stammered. "S-sir? What're you doing?" Roy reached behind her head, and undid the clip. Her golden hair fell around her shoulders, and white snow brushed her hair.

Roy gave her his trademark grin. "You know, Riza, you look gorgeous with your hair down…"

Riza frowned. This wasn't the Colonel. He wasn't this- Riza felt warm lips press against hers, and she gasped. Riza pushed him away instinctively. "Sir! What're you doing?"

She cut herself off when she felt a something press against the base of her stomach. Something clicked, and Riza's heart skipped a beat, and her breath caught in her throat. "Goodbye, Riza." Riza looked into the brown eyes she had secretly learned to love, the dark, messy, black hair, and the grinning lips… He pulled the trigger, and Riza thought, _This isn't the man I love._


End file.
